Touch
by Lee Isidor
Summary: One-shot. Lavi and Kanda made a bet - and now Kanda is paying up on his end of the 'no-touching' deal. LaviYuu


**LEE ISIDOR: **F. IT IS ME. F FREAKIN' YEAH.

**1. **I AM IN SUCH A GOOD MOOD THAT I STARTED AT ONE TODAY. F YEAH.

**2. **This PWP-ish one-shot was inspired by the fact that I am in SUCH A GOOD MOOD.

**3. **Um.. yeah. I think I'm in a writing mood again. ;D

**4. **Honestly, I was going through old TyKan week topics and I found this one. And this was born. Um. Not TyKan, though? xDD BTWs, anyone on board for TyKan week this year? Aside from me? Pleeeease? :)

**5. **I GRADUATE TOMORROW. WHUT. So I wrote this?

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own DGM. Why would I? Oh, how I do love Kanda and Lavi and Tyki, though... **

* * *

**Touch**

"Your hands are rough, Yuu," he observed quietly.

The only answer he received was an undignified huff for a long moment. Then, "What did you expect, idiot?" Kanda's voice was gruff, thick with nerves and fatigue. It had been a long day.

The redhead rolled on his side, frowning. "What's wrong with you?" he murmured, reaching forward to brush his fingertips against the other's cheek. It was smooth and unblemished, not like his hands. Those were calloused and rough from years of weapons handling and practice and fighting. Years of war. He tried not to let his thoughts take that route. "Usually you snap back faster than that. And then you tell me not to call you by your first name."

"Tch," the Japanese man replied with a sour expression. "Leave me alone. I'm tired."

Lavi's eyebrows rose. "You're _tired_? Can you say that again? I don't think I've ever heard you complain before. Is it because I'm touching you?" He reached back for the older man's hand, cradling it between his palms. "Or are you mad because I said your hands are rough?"

Kanda's eyes narrowed slightly. "Would you shut up, rabbit? I'm too tired to deal with your bullshit."

For some reason, he wanted to laugh. It had been a long day, sure, but that didn't mean Kanda was getting out of their bet. He was probably trying to make the Junior Bookman forget about his end of the deal. Lavi had promised to keep from touching for an entire _two weeks _while they had been away on a mission. Now the two weeks were over, and he was allowed to touch all he wanted. No one was going to beat a Bookman, even an apprentice one, in memory games. The prize for not touching, which he had done, was that they would get to finally be together. Missions and missions and life and fighting and Akuma and _things _had been getting in the way lately, and Lavi had insisted that they needed a good night together to finally let loose. And because he was just horny or something.

"Too tired?" Lavi taunted, looking up at the other man. He was leaned back against the pillows of his bed, expression slightly serene and slightly annoyed. "Excuses, excuses."

The older Exorcist made a pretty picture; his dark hair was loose around his shoulders and for once, Mugen was propped near the bed and not strapped to his hip. His eyes were only half open over dark circles, a testament to how tired he was, and there was a tiny scratch healing on near the corner of his mouth. Kanda's lips turned down into a frown.

"Excuse for what?" he countered sharply. "I just said I'm fuckin' tired, that's all."

The redhead slunk over the mattress, pinning his lover's legs to the bed. "But Yuu-chan, I'm sure you haven't forgotten that you still have to hold up your end of the deal?" he said brightly, tone in sharp contrast to the smirk that took his lips.

Kanda's eyes were wary but his shoulders were still relaxed. Lavi swore he could see something like amusement dancing in the depths of the other's eyes before it was gone a second later. "What deal?" he intoned, turning his head.

"Oh, don't play stupid," the redhead murmured. It was easy – too easy – to cage the Japanese man's fingers in his own. "C'mon, Yuu. Just one _tiny _kiss?"

His hands were itching to run through that long, dark hair. "Why should I, idiot?" Kanda murmured, and the redhead's eyes were drawn to the movement. "I told you. I'm tired. Go the fuck away."

One of Lavi's hands wandered over the bandages that covered the other's chest. "Do you think I can take this off?" he wondered quietly. "You're probably healed already."

The long-haired man offered him an icy glare. "Don't touch it."

The Junior Bookman offered his own lopsided grin. "Why not?" he questioned, leaning closer. He was practically in the other's lap, and the need to be close to another warm, breathing body was going to his head. "It'll just get in the way."

"_Rabbit_," Kanda snapped, but there was a crack in his voice that told the redhead that maybe he _did _have a chance. "I'll run you through with Mugen or something."

"Ooh, scary," Lavi grinned. He settled himself firmly in the other's lap, straddling Kanda's waist with his knees. "What, you can reach Mugen from here?"

Kanda's eyes slid sideways, gauging the distance. His lips pursed, and the redhead grinned triumphantly. "_Get off_," he warned with an expression halfway between murderous and contemplative, like he wanted to murder Lavi but also like he wanted to know where things were going.

The redhead leaned forward, close enough to count the Japanese man's eyelashes. He had done it once before; Kanda had one hundred and twenty seven eyelashes on his right eye and one hundred and thirty four on his left. That was about average, he thought. The numbers had probably changed since he had last counted.

"Yuu, you're not even complaining about me saying your name," he said lowly, lips close enough to brush the older man's neck. Kanda's muscles stiffened, and the redhead could feel him shifting beneath his legs. "Something the matter?"

"_Usagi_," Kanda growled, trying to take his left hand back. Their fingers were still firmly intertwined, and the younger man smiled. "Don't call me by my first name."

Lavi tiled his head back and laughed throatily. "Oh, so you'll say it now?" He smirked again, leaning forward. The Japanese man turned his head, probably out of instinct, and the redhead stuck out his tongue to trail it languidly from the crown of his ear to his jawbone. The older man's knees shot up defensively, forcing Lavi forward. He caught a glimpse of a smirk on the other's lips before he grabbed Kanda's shoulders for support.

"No fair," he whined. "I don't like this. You're _mean_, Yuu-chan."

Kanda shrugged, the picture of nonchalance. "Whatever, usagi. This was your idea."

The redhead took back his hand from its death grip on his lover's and locked both around the back of Kanda's head. Lavi smiled, jerking his head closer. "If it was my idea, then shouldn't…" he trailed off, pressing himself against the other's chest. Warm. Their lips met and parted.

"You're crushing me," Kanda said bluntly. "Get off."

"Am I crushing you?" the Junior Bookman teased. "Or am I just making you uncomfortable?" The older man didn't reply, merely pursed his lips unhappily. His shoulders had tensed, and the corded muscles in his arms were tensed as well. Lavi leaned forward again, sighing contentedly. "You know, I kind of like it here. Warm and comfy, y'know?"

The older man choked out a word that sounded suspiciously like fuck. His expression was oddly blank, and the redhead only smiled wider. Kanda glowered, almost unhappy but not quite. "What the fuck, you – _get off _before I kill you."

Lavi's good eye widened dramatically, and he smiled wider. "Kill me? Harsh, ain't'cha?"

He rocked his hips forward, relishing in the tiny noise the other made. "C'mon, Yuu," he purred, low and sultry. "A deal's a deal. I didn't touch you for _two _weeks."

Kanda's expression twisted into a huffy glare. "Yeah, and you could damn well go for another two."

The younger man laughed lightly. "Sure, sure. Maybe next time." His head felt warm and fuzzy, like he had been drinking. Maybe he was intoxicated by Kanda – being so close, so warm, so much skin. It probably hadn't helped that he had been waiting for it _all day_. The mission was over, they had showered – finally – and cleaned up, eaten, meditated, done _everything _they possibly could that didn't involve the bedroom. And dammit, he was fucking _ready _for something.

"_Fuck_," Kanda enunciated quietly. His eyes were slipping shut, a sure sign that his damn iron will was bending, and the redhead pressed closer. His fingers scrabbled at the bandages the other had chosen to wear instead of a shirt, and he picked the knot fairly easily. The cloth unrolled beneath his fingers, sagging against the older man's toned chest, and he drank in the sight of so much pale, perfect skin with a greedy eye.

"You're so _pretty_, Yuu," the redhead sighed. "The hell is up with that?"

Kanda's eyes snapped open and he aimed a halfhearted punch. The Junior Bookman had been expecting it – he pressed his lips against the Japanese man's in a hurried kiss. The other's punch changed direction, instead tangling in his lion's mane of red hair. "I am _not _pretty," Kanda growled, tugging hard. Lavi obliged, tilting his head back.

Teeth scored his neck, and he hissed. A hot tongue followed, soothing over the bite marks that felt strangely good and bad. Lavi relaxed into the touch, allowing his lover to direct. Kanda bit down hard at the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, and a strangled moan slipped past his lips.

The older Exorcist's laugh was rusty. "_Usagi_," he muttered, reverting back to his native tongue. "_Idiot_."

The hand in his hair loosened, and Lavi pushed back hard. Kanda's shoulders hit the headboard, and his smirk turned down slightly at the corners. The redhead drew his fingers quickly over the other's scalp, watching as he relaxed enough to tilt his own head back. He pulled his tongue over warm skin, tasting the other's shiver. His hair rustled as Kanda exhaled sharply. "Salty," he murmured, grinning into the other's neck. "Shit, Yuu-chan. You nervous?"

For an answer, Kanda's hands pushed hard at his shoulders, trying to reverse their positions. Lavi grinned wider, holding his ground. No way was he going to let _Kanda _top after two weeks of forced chastity. The redhead ground down with his hips as a distraction. It worked; the older man's head tilted back again, a soft moan escaping his parted lips. His skin was hot to touch; a few strands of his bangs were sticking to his forehead.

"Fuck you," he muttered. "Not fuckin' nervous."

It took all his strength to force the older man down on the mattress. His pale chest was bare save for the remaining cloth bandages, and Lavi swept those away. Kanda's eyes were half lidded, and his lips were still parted. The redhead leaned closer, taking them in a kiss. One kiss bled into another, and another, and another. Kanda's mouth was warm and foreign, and he took his time sweeping his tongue over the ridges and bumps and points. His hands wandered, first to the other's shoulders and then chest. His fingers found his lover's nipples, and he ran the pads over them sensually. Flesh hardened at his touch, and he smirked into their kiss.

Kanda was the first to break their kisses with a turn of his head. His face was flushed with their heat and probably from embarrassment. His eyes were open, and Lavi trailed butterfly kisses down the side of his face and neck. Little noises reached his ears, the kind that told him to keep going. His hands wandered further, rubbing smooth circles into the other's hips.

"Tch," Kanda groused. "Idiot."

"What?" the redhead smirked, running the tip of his tongue down the other's neck. The Japanese man's head tilted further, giving him better access. "Feels good?"

"_Tch_," he repeated, biting back the edge of a moan as one of Lavi's hands slid past the waistband of his pants and wandered still further.

Lavi hummed wordlessly, kissing and licking and biting. He trailed his lips over one flushed nub, teasing it with his tongue, before planting a solid kiss and moving on to its twin. Little shivers were going through the other's body, the good kind. The kind that told him he was doing a damn good job.

"Hey," he whispered, trying to keep his tone sultry and low. "Is your lube still in the stand where I left it?"

Kanda eyed him blankly. "You fuckin' _idiot_ rabbit."

The redhead pressed his hips harder against the others with a hiss, silencing him effectively. "Answer the question, Yuu-chan," he said slowly, moving his hips in just the right way. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"_Yes_," he replied grudgingly. "Hurry the fuck up." Lavi scrambled for the nightstand and resumed his position quickly. The older Exorcist's gaze had softened slightly, but then it hardened as he made a discovery. "Why the fuck are you still wearing clothes."

Junior Bookman laughed nervously. "Sorry, sorry. I'll take care of it." He pulled his shirt over his head and then shimmied out of the rest of his clothes. Kanda's were also easy to take care of, since the older Exorcist seemed to have accepted that he would be bottom.

"Next time you're gonna get it," Kanda promised lowly, in that voice that sent pleasant shudders down his spine. Lavi grinned sheepishly. "Hear me?"

"Oh, I always knew you were determined to fuck me," the redhead laughed, pouring a liberal amount of slippery substance on his hands and reaching between his lover's legs. "I just didn't know you were _that _eager."

"_Fuck you_," the long-haired man hissed as Lavi pressed inward with one finger. "God dammit, _fuck _you."

Lavi clicked his tongue against his teeth. "Foul mouth," he said affectionately. He pressed his lips against the other's trying to distract him as he eased in a second finger. "Mm, you taste good, Yuu…"

"Don't… call me that," Kanda demanded hoarsely. "_Shit_, don't call me that."

The younger man kissed harder, engaging the other's tongue as he spread more of the slickness between his legs and let his fingers press further and further inward. Kanda's back arched in a sensual motion that made heat pool in his stomach, and he could practically taste his moan. That need was aching now, a heady pulse in his temples. Instinct guided his body as he parted the long-haired man's legs and slid closer.

Kanda's eyes screwed up, and he frowned. "Stop… wasting time, idiot," he growled. "Get it over with."

Lavi's eyes sparkled with amusement. "Well, we waited _this long_, right? What's a few more days?"

One of the other's hands scrabbled to pull him closer. Lavi smirked, trying to hide the strangled noise that left him as he obliged by sliding in. Kanda's hiss brought him back to his senses, and he cradled the older man's face in his hands, planting an open kiss on his lips. "_Fuck_, usagi."

"I know, right?" he laughed quietly. It took too much of his willpower to _not _go for it right away but apparently he had waited too long – Kanda bucked his hips impatiently.

"Fucking… fuck, _start_," he groaned, head tossing on the pillow. The picture of perfection. Heat surged in his veins, and Lavi rocked his hips, in and out of the tight heat that was making his head spin.

Their breath mingled as he moved faster, and their combined panting was making him dizzy. Kanda made a delicious keening noise as he pressed hard against that one spot, and he thrust harder, faster, trying again for another noise. His body felt hot, heat pooled in all the places that ached, and the long-haired Exorcist's expression was too good. He aimed for that spot again and was rewarded by another hot expression and arched back.

"Shit, _shit_," Kanda hissed, his fingers scrabbling for something to hold on to. "_Shit_!" His hands found the sheets, gripped them tightly as his hips rocked back. His head was tilted, exposing most of his pale ne

ck, and his eyes were screwed shut tightly. "Fucking… _fuck_!"

"So eloquent," Lavi laughed, holding tight to the other's hips. It felt _so good_, and the fact that his lover had been reduced to mindless cursing was a boost to his ego. He brushed that spot again, and Kanda's mouth opened to a moan bitten off at the end. It felt much louder than it probably was, Lavi mused. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears and feel the pulsing ache between his legs. So close. Kanda moaned quietly, pulling him closer. The older man's hips jerked wildly, meeting him thrust for thrust. Neither of them would probably last much longer.

"Shit… gonna..." The words brought a fresh flush to the older Exorcist's face. "_Fuuck_."

Kanda hissed a steady stream of curses as the redhead thrust harder, faster, searching for that spot. The heat between his legs had become almost unbearable, and he moved blindly to sate the aching, delicious, horrible need. Their lips met again, and he tasted frantically as the spring wound tight and then exploded, taking his orgasm with it. He reached between their bodies blindly, touching Kanda intimately and helping speed the other's release as well.

It took them a long minute to catch their breath. When Kanda's muscles had finally relaxed, he pulled out and then pulled the other Exorcist against him. Kanda's hair was a tangled, sweaty mess, and he took straight to finger combing the long locks.

"I'm glad you heal fast, Kanda," Lavi said finally. "Otherwise, someone would notice you limping."

Kanda's eyes slid sideways to fix him with a beady stare. "You wish, fuckin' usagi."

Lavi merely smiled, content to just touch.

* * *

I'm sorry I always rush the endings. I gave you porn - the least you could do is review, right? xDD


End file.
